


Never Gonna Let You Go

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Heavy Angst, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | RM, Mentions Of Jackson/Namjoon, Multi, Nightmares, Omega Jackson Wang, Omega Yugyeom, Self-Harm, Work In Progress, they both need hugs tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Yugyeom comes home to tears.It's not the first time and unfortunately he doesn't think it'll be the last.
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Series: Kpop a/b/o verse oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520120
Kudos: 16





	Never Gonna Let You Go

**2:05 AM**

The sound of crying is the first thing that he hears as he walks through the door.

Yugyeom has just gotten back from hours of practicing the new choreography for their comeback and honestly,he just wants to lay down and sleep for twelve hours.

But unfortunately this isn't the first time he's come home to tears and as much as it bothers him,he knows that it won't be the last time either.

Especially considering who the tears were coming from.


End file.
